video_collection_internationalfandomcom-20200213-history
The Official BBC Children in Need Medley
"The Official BBC Children in Need Medley" is a single by Peter Kay's Animated All Star Band. It is the official Children in Need Single for 2009, and was released on 21st November 2009. The song was shown for the first time on Children in Need 2009. The cover art is a parody of the cover of Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band by The Beatles. The single has sold over 452,000 copies in the UK, earning it Gold status from the BPI. Songs The single is a medley of multiple songs played out in the following order: # "Can You Feel It" – originally performed by The Jacksons (1980) (0:00–1:08) # "Don't Stop" – originally performed by Fleetwood Mac (1976) (1:08–2:27) # "Jai Ho!" from the film Slumdog Millionaire – originally performed by A.R. Rahman and The Pussycat Dolls (2009) (2:12–2:41) # "Tubthumping" – originally performed by Chumbawamba (1997) (2:41–3:00) # "Never Forget" – originally performed by Take That (1995) (3:00–3:18) # "Hey Jude" – originally performed by The Beatles (1968) (3:18–3:37) # "One Day Like This" – originally performed by Elbow (2008) (3:37–4:30) History According to a news interview, Kay conceptualized the single while working with the director. The director said that he would "love to do something like that" but he and Kay regarded it mostly as a joke. After some time away from the subject, Kay brought it up again, this time with the actual intent to produce it. The director said that he and Kay "just sat down one lunchtime and wrote a list", with as many characters recorded on it as they could think of from their childhoods, as well as some modern favorites and non-British characters. The song was recorded at Hullabaloo Studios by the Voice and Music Company. The project was carried out in top secret at the request of executive producer Kay. Celebrities and voice artists who voiced characters' original vocals were brought in without being told details of the project. When contacted by Cartoon Network Studios, Casey Kasem agreed to take part on the condition that Shaggy was shown to be a vegetarian and asked not to be given credit as he was officially retired. The project took 132 hours to mix the vocals of the seven different songs, eight months to animate, and around two years in total. Many of the original character models had been packed away, given to museums or burnt. Where possible the originals were found and transported to Chapman Studios in Altrincham from all over the world. In cases where the original models no longer existed, such as the characters from Camberwick Green and Trumpton, new ones were created. Because permission was not given by Royal Mail to use their logo, Postman Pat's van was a modified model with no logo. The single raised at least £170,000 for Children in Need after more than 265,000 CD, DVD and download sales by mid-December 2009. Music video The music video shows the Animated All Star Band meeting and recording the song in a studio, parodying other charity songs in the style of Band Aid's "Do They Know It's Christmas?", with Big Chris, the character voiced by Kay in Roary the Racing Car, first arranging the recording session and then leading the singing. The music video features over 100 animated characters from various production companies. Nearly all of the characters are voiced by their original UK voice artists including Ringo Starr (who was a member of the band The Beatles who recorded "Hey Jude", which is sung here) as Thomas the Tank Engine. One of the exceptions are Scooby-Doo who is voiced by Frank Welker since original voice artist Don Messick died in 1997 and Paddington Bear who is voiced by Jonathan Kydd since his original voice, Michael Hordern had died in 1995. Most of the contributions are stop motion characters. Some who are not are displayed on a TV screen within the stop motion world "via satellite", including Shaggy Rogers, Scooby-Doo, Ben Tennyson, Roobarb and Custard, Peppa Pig and Muffin the Mule. The characters SpongeBob SquarePants and Angelina Ballerina are displayed on Big Chris' mobile phone. The video depicts Big Chris at night talking to Postman Pat on the phone, saying he wants to get everyone together for the recording. Bob the Builder sings the first song, joined by Postman Pat and Fireman Sam. Fifi sings "Jai Ho", accompanied by other female characters, as well as Ajay Bains before realising his mistake and joining the men for their rendition of "Tubthumping", and then the whole cast sing a montage of Take That's "Never Forget", The Beatles's "Hey Jude", and Elbow's "One Day Like This". At the end of the video, Chippy Minton appears, only to be informed by Big Chris that they have just finished. Characters * HiT Entertainment* ** Thomas & Friends *** Thomas the Tank Engine *** Sir Topham Hatt ** Bob the Builder *** Bob the Builder *** Wendy *** Spud *** Scoop *** Pilchard ** Fireman Sam *** Fireman Sam *** Firefighter Elvis Cridlington *** Station officer Basil Steele *** Firefighter Penny Morris ** Pingu *** Pingu ** Rubbadubbers *** Tubb *** Terence *** Finbar *** Sploshy ** Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps *** Angelina Ballerina * DreamWorks Classics ** Woodland Animations Ltd: *** Postman Pat **** Postman Pat **** Jess **** Ajay Bains **** Nisha Bains **** Mrs Goggins **** Ted Glen **** Meera **** Julian ** Chapman Entertainment *** Roary the Racing Car **** Roary the Racing Car **** Maxi **** Cici **** Drifter **** Tin Top **** Big Chris **** Marsha **** Mr Carburettor **** Rusty **** Plugger **** Flash **** Molecom **** Big Christine **** Farmer Green **** Flat Bed *** Fifi and the Flowertots **** Fifi Forget-Me-Not **** Mo **** Stingo **** Violet **** Bumble **** Primrose **** Slugsy **** Buttercup **** Daisy **** Flutterby* ** Raa Raa the Noisy Lion *** Raa Raa *** Huffty *** Topsy *** Crocy *** Zebby *** Ooo Ooo * Create Media Ventures ** Little Robots *** Tiny *** Stretchy *** Sporty *** Scary *** Noisy * BBC Studios ** Muffin the Mule ** The Woodentops *** Daddy Woodentop *** Mummy Woodentop *** Jenny Woodentop* ** Flower Pot Men *** Bill *** Ben ** Andy Pandy *** Andy Pandy *** Looby Loo *** Teddy ** Children in Need *** Pudsey Bear * Other incidental characters from Bob the builder ** 5 unnamed photographers ** 1 cameraman ** 1 man at mixing desk * Cosgrove Hall Films Ltd ** Engie Benjy *** Engie Benjy *** Jollop the Dog * DHX Media ** Cookie Jar Entertainment: ** Paddington Bear *** Paddington Bear ** The Wombles *** Alderney *** Orinoco *** Bungo *** Wellington *** Great Uncle Bulgaria* ** Ragdoll Productions *** Teletubbies **** Tinky Winky **** Dipsy **** Laa-Laa **** Po *** In the Night Garden **** Igglepiggle **** Upsy Daisy **** Makka Pakka **** Tombliboos **** Pinky Ponk * Entertainment One ' ** ''Peppa Pig *** Peppa Pig *** George * '''ITV International Media Limited ** Thunderbirds *** Virgil Tracy *** Brains *** Parker *** Lady Penelope *** Alan Tracy* *** Gordon Tracy* * Smallfilms ** Bagpuss * Hanna-Barbera and Cartoon Network Studios ** Ben 10: Alien Force *** Ben Tennyson ** Scooby-Doo *** Scooby-Doo *** Shaggy Rogers * Nickelodeon ** SpongeBob SquarePants * Monster Animation & Design / A&B TV / Celador International KIDS / Target Entertainment ** Roobarb *** Roobarb *** Custard ** Fluffy Gardens *** Paolo the Cat *** Mavis the Pony *** Small Green Thing * Thames TV ** Rainbow *** Zippy *** George ** The Sooty Show *** Sooty *** Sweep *** Soo * Gordon Murray's Productions ** Camberwick Green *** Windy Miller ** Trumpton *** Chippy Minton *** Miss Lovelace * Spellbound Entertainment Ltd ** The Koala Brothers *** Frank the Koala *** Buster the Koala Characters with an asterisk (*) after their names ,appear on the cover montage but not in the music video itself. Category:CD Category:DVD Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:UK CDs/Audio Cassettes/Vinyl Records Releases Category:Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends Category:Bob the Builder Category:Fireman Sam Category:Pingu Category:Rubbadubbers Category:Angelina Ballerina Category:Postman Pat Category:Roary the Racing Car Category:Fifi and the Flowertots Category:Raa Raa the Noisy Lion Category:Little Robots Category:Muffin the Mule Category:The Woodentops Category:Bill and Ben the Flower Pot Men Category:Andy Pandy Category:Children in Need Category:Engie Benjy Category:Paddington Bear Category:The Wombles Category:Teletubbies Category:In the Night Garden Category:Peppa Pig Category:Thunderbirds Category:Bagpuss Category:Ben 10 Category:Scooby-Doo Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Roobarb Category:Fluffy Gardens Category:Rainbow Category:Sooty Category:The Sooty Show Category:Camberwick Green Category:Trumpton Category:Trumptonshire Trilogy Category:The Koala Brothers Category:Britt Allcroft Category:Clearwater Features Category:Gullane Entertainment Category:HIT Entertainment Category:Hot Animation Category:BBC Category:S4C Category:Bumper Films Category:Trickfilmstudio Category:SF DRS Category:SD Entertainment Category:9 Story Distribution International Category:Lyrick Studios Category:9 Story Media Group Category:Woodland Animations Category:Cosgrove Hall Productions Category:Entertainment Rights Category:Cosgrove Hall Films Category:Chapman Entertainment Category:Create TV & Film Category:Maverick Entertainment Category:BBC Television Category:Ben Productions Category:BBC Television Centre Category:ITV Studios Global Entertainment Category:FilmFair Category:CINAR Category:Cookie Jar Group Category:Ragdoll Productions Category:DHX Media Category:BBC Worldwide Category:Astley Baker Davies Ltd Category:Contender Entertainment Group Category:Rubber Duck Entertainment Category:E1 Kids/Entertainment One Family Category:AP Films Category:ITC Entertainment Category:Smallfilms Category:Cartoon Network Studios Category:Warner Bros. Television Distribution Category:Hanna-Barbera Productions Category:United Plankton Pictures Category:Nickelodeon Animation Studios Category:Rough Draft Studios Category:Viacom Media Networks Category:Monster Animation Category:Thames Television Category:Gordon Murray Category:Famous Flying Films Category:Spellbound Entertainment Category:Brum Category:2009 DVD Releases